Grey DeLisle
Erin Grey Van Oosbree, better known as Grey DeLisle or Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She is known for several roles in animated TV shows, such as Vicky on 's , Emily Elizabeth on ' Clifford the Big Red Dog, Daphne Blake on the series, Frankie Foster on 's , Mandy on Cartoon Network's , Puppycorn on 's , Lana, Lola and Lily on 's and Martin Prince and the twins Sherri and Terri on 's since season 31, replacing Russi Taylor after her death. Her Disney roles include voicing Riley Daring in The Replacements, Penny's Mom in Bolt, Aquata and Arista in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, young Yzma in The Emperor's New School episode "Cool Summer", Moon Butterfly and Jackie-Lynn Thomas in Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and various other characters listed below. Disney Roles Char 29297.jpg|'Roxanne' (House of Mouse) MMTorgo24.png|'Torgo' (as a female) LeslieLambeau.jpg|'Leslie Lambeau' (Timon & Pumbaa) Char 1173.jpg|'Lor McQuarrie' (The Weekenders) Nona.jpg|'Nona' (The Weekenders) Vicki vortex.png|'Vicki Vortex' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Mom (Buzz Lightyear).png|'Mom' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Riley Daring.png|'Riley Daring' (The Replacements) Char 33890.jpg|'Buzz Winters' (The Replacements) Penny mother.jpg|'Penny's Mother' (Bolt) Aquata.jpg|'Aquata' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic0001266.jpg|'Arista' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Young Yzma.png|'Young Yzma' (The Emperor's New School) vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h45m02s64.png|'Teenage Mertle' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Estelle Enormomonster.jpg|'Estelle Enormomonster' (Henry Hugglemonster) Brianna.jpg|'Brianna Buttowski' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) SirOscarFish2.jpg|'Baby Unicorn' (Fish Hooks) BL.png|'Miss Wickwhacker' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Flute Girl Full Body.jpg|'Flute Girl' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Hana Stoppable.png|'Hana Stoppable' (Kim Possible) Manny meets Flicker.png|'Flicker' (Handy Manny) Char 44631.jpg|'Miranda' (W.I.T.C.H.) File:Alfred P. Dunlivey, Jr..png|'Alfred P. Dunlivey, Jr.' (The Replacements) Trixie (The Replacements).png|'Trixie' (The Replacements) Wendy (The Replacements).png|'Wendy' (The Replacements) 5554e883e5 94629256 o2.png|'Weira' (W.I.T.C.H.) Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg|'Greenly' (The Legend of Tarzan) Char 36399.jpg|'Moxie' (The Emperor's New School) Morgan Le Fay USWW.png|'Morgan le Fay' (Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble) Stella's-Voice-Modulator.png|'Stella' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Grunkle Stan Headshot.jpg|'Grunkle Stans female voice (Gravity Falls) Gertie Growlerstein.png|'Gertie Growlerstein''' (Henry Hugglemonster) Queen Gemma.png|'Queen Gemma' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Kree-Wimpley.png|'Kree Wimpley' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Bindy and Beau.png|'Bindy and Beau' (Miles from Tomorrowland) lego-freemaker-pic.jpg|'Maz Kanata' (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Naare.jpg|'Naare' (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Jackie Profile.png|'Jackie-Lynn Thomas' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Hope profile.png|'Hope Hadley' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) chava 7d8c7c10.jpeg|'Chava' (Star Wars Rebels) darja 8bb5497f.jpeg|'Darja' (Star Wars Rebels) Oora.jpg|'Oora' (Star Wars Rebels) Pet Store Worker.png|'Pet store worker' (Kim Possible) ellegra-sofia-the-first-3.98.jpg|'Ellegra' (Sofia the First) opal-sofia-the-first-1.69.jpg|'Opal' (Sofia the First) Char 94358.jpg|'Nanno Hugglemonster' (Henry Hugglemonster) Tana Nile.png|'Tana Nile' (Ultimate Spider-Man) S1e10a Girl “Never hurts to help”.png|'Olive' (Wander Over Yonder) Gliss 1.png|'Gliss' (The Secret of the Wings) Mia.jpg|'Mia' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) S1e11 mrs gleeful.png|'Mrs. Gleeful' (Gravity Falls) Carla appear.png|'Carla McCorkle' (Gravity Falls) 114-1-.png|'Betty Brant' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Female Tourist (Baby-fier).png|'Female tourist' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Animal Shelter Owner.png|'Animal shelter owner' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h47m36s198.png|'Baby Nani' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 540 - Phoon.png|'Phoon' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Hip Hop Hula Girl 2.png|'Hip hop hula girl #2' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Mrs. Waverly.png|'Mrs. Waverly' (Fillmore!) Mrs. Lawton.png|'Mrs. Lawton' (Fillmore!) Nick's Mother.png|'Nick's mother' (Fillmore!) IMG 7256.jpg|'Miss Dewygood' (Teacher's Pet) Captain Marvel AUR 005.png|'Captain Marvel' (Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy) SM2017 - Black Cat.jpg|'Black Cat' (Spider-Man) Electronica 2.png|'Electronica' (Teamo Supremo) tumblr p5ujbzQ9Zs1sa3t1go2 400.png|'Redd' (Pirates of the Caribbean, 2018 addition) Xandra.png|'Xandra' (Legend of the Three Caballeros) Walter and gracie disney.jpg|'Gracie' (left) (Doc McStuffins) Dress up daisy2.png|'Dress Up Daisy' (Doc McStuffins) Queen Carney.png|'Queen Carney' (Pickle and Peanut) Vuka.png|'Vuka' (Big City Greens) Security Guard.png|'Security guard' (Big City Greens) Kiss of Death Actress.png|'Kiss of Death actress' (Big City Greens) Professor Mendoza.png|'Professor Mendoza' (Elena of Avalor) Ash Delgado.jpg|'Ash Delgado' (Elena of Avalor) Mann.png|'Mann' (DuckTales reboot) Minnie and Iago.png|'Minnie Mouse' Gallery Grey DeLisle SDCC.jpg|Grey DeLisle speaks at the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. Philgrey.jpg|Grey DeLisle with Phil LaMarr in May 2012. External links * * Category:Voice actresses Category:American people Category:1970s births Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Comedians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:People from California Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion King Category:The Weekenders Category:Bolt Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:House of Mouse Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Replacements Category:Planes Category:Handy Manny Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Disney Fairies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The 7D Category:Gravity Falls Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Future-Worm! Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Video game voice actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Big City Greens Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Goofy Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Toy Story Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Lucasfilm Category:DuckTales Category:Special Agent Oso Category:Minnie Mouse